You never can leave the past behind
by Calisia girl
Summary: While chasing a demon the charmed sisters find themselves pushed through a vortex, leading them to none other than Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. While staying at the school, Piper falls prey to Lord Voldimort .
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Harry Potter, I am merely writing a work of fanfiction. Be kind as this is my first fanfic

Piper, Phoebe and Prue ran desperately through the maze of alleyways in San Francisco. Each time they turned a corner they had just enough time to see the demon they were chasing turn down another. It seemed to be an endless chase, one that would never end, what they thought was a stalemate.

They had been walking to Piper's club; P3 when Phoebe had had the premonition like no other. And still as she ran ten minutes later she was still haunted by it. The uncanny realism she always got had been there yet it was sharper, clearer.

The image of the demon bent over the black-haired boy had almost been to much to bare. He had been sleeping, lying in a four poster bed in what seemed like a dorm-room. Phoebe's heart had turned cold as she had watched him whither in his sleep and the atmosphere caused her to shudder.

It had been so different to all her usual premonitions.

Prue glanced at her sisters. It was a bad idea chasing it, she knew. When they had no weapons, no means to protect themselves and no idea what it was they were up against.

Phoebe was the worst for wear, Prue could see that. The premonition had shaken her in some way, but she had been so sure of herself and determined when she had insisted they take up chase.

Prue ignored her thoughts, this was not the time nor place to think of whether they had done the right thing. She only hoped, as she ran camera hitting her chest, that things would turn out all right.

But it was Piper, who as they ran was the most shaken. She could not describe how she had felt when Phoebe had had the premonition and the terror she had felt when out of the corner of her eye she had seen the demon.

If it was a demon; she had never seen the raw power before, never known that it could exist in that shape and form.

But it wasn't that scared her. No. It was the familiarity she had felt when it had caught her eye. And the fear which that familiarity caused.

She had to ignore it now for her sake; for her sisters sakes, if they were going to come out of this alive.

The demon ahead of them was slowing, it shouldn't have been but it was. It turned round one last corner giving no time for the sisters to ponder on what lay await. They only ran blindly after it.

What awaited them could only be described as a vortex, the demon they had been chasing was nowhere in sight. The sisters stopped dead and they stood staring, barely grasping what it was.

It was before they even had time to think let alone discuss what to do that they were pushed head first into the grey, cloudy, starry, mass that was before them.

Meanwhile Harry Potter and his two friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were sitting at the Gryfindor table at the beginning of their fourth year.

The hall was silent except for the never-ending list of things not to do on the grounds that Filch the caretaker was reading. Harry always wondered if Filch spent the whole of summer thinking up new rules for him and his friends to break - not on purpose of course as they were not the kind of people who went looking for trouble, it was trouble which seemed to have a knack of finding them.

Every year it was the same, no one could believe that there were any rules which were not already there, but every year Filch got great joy from proving them wrong.

It was during this speech and as the sorting hat was being wheeled away that something happened which no one could quite believe.

Of course being the people who they were meant that they should really have been expecting the unexpected, burt as it happened everyone was caught off guard.

Harry's first thought when the vortex had appeared in the air in front of the teacher's table had been one of awe.

Completely taken aback he had stared stricken in amazement at the sight in front of him. He had never seen anything quite so beautiful; the circling mass of cloudy stars called to him, pulling him from his fastly beating heart.

It was only when the three sisters tumbled out of onto the stage in front of the table that he was jottled back into reality. He felt for his wand, making certain it was still there. It was.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Harry Potter, I am merely writing a work of fanfiction. Be kind as this is my first fanfic

Authors note: In case you were wondering, although you proberly have already guessed this is set as Harry's fourth year as if the 4th and 5th Harry Potter book haven't happened.

Piper's first thought had been 'what the hell is happening' but when she realised that was obvious - they had pushed into a vortex and had obviously reached the other side - it was quickly replaced with another.

"What the hell is this place," she asked bewildered to her sisters as she frantically tried to freeze the room. Nothing happened.

"They're not demons," answered Prue, "it must be some kind of cult."

Yes, it did look like a cult, thought Piper. "Leo," she shouted, "Leo." Nothing, well this was great.

"I hate to break it to you guys, but the demon isn't here," Prue said her voice ringing through the silent hall.

"Great, that's just great, "said Piper, her initial fear replaced with annoyance, "we're stuck in good knows where and the demon we were chasing isn't even here. Great."

It was then that she really took in her surroundings. There were four long tables in front of them filled with black-robbed children and teenagers. It appeared to be some sort of wizard school straight out of a children's book. They even had wands to complete the picture. Piper laughed silently at the ironic of it.

If this was a school, Piper thought, then where the hell are the teachers.

"Who are you?" came an angry voice from behind them. Piper turned, behind her was another table occupied by an assortment of adults. Well that explains my question. "Don't let me ask you again or there will be consequences."

"Snape put your wand down," said a white haired and bearded man, he would be the head teacher, Piper thought wryly.

She turned to her sisters. Prue was calm, emotion hidden from view yet Piper could see the panic and fear in her eyes along with a small pinch of amusement.

Phoebe it seemed was another matter, she seemed to be hyperventilating.

"Oh my god!" She shouted, "are we where I think we are?"

Piper turned in annoyance, "and where exactly do you think we are?"

"Hogwarts, of course," she answered looking at Piper as if she had sprouted another head. The name brought no recognition to Piper, or it appeared to Prue. "You know, "continued the Phoebe, "the books about the wizard Harry Potter written by J.K.Rowling. They're only my most favourite books of all time."

Something flickered through Piper's mind, an exited bubbly and impatient Phoebe waiting anxiously for a book to arrive in the mail. How she was always on at her and Prue to read it.

"You mean the children's book," said Prue, "I never knew why you read them. You're to old for children's books." But Phoebe wasn't listening, she had turned to the old guy, the one Piper had correctly assumed to be headmaster.

"I'm Phoebe Halliwel and these are my sisters Piper and Prue. We're witches."

"I don't see your wands," snapped Snape, "place them on the ground so we know they won't be used against us."

"Wands," retorted Piper, no longer just annoyed but angry too, "we don't use wands."

"Then you are not witches," he said to them while continually watching Piper, she took an instant dislike to him.

"Who say's we're not witches. I'm willing to bet we know more about the craft than you ever will." Piper replied as she pulled herself to her feet, "Leo," she shouted to the ceiling which seemed to be bewitched to look like the night sky, "get your ass down hear now!"

"I think you should leave, this is no place to discuss things." Snape said. Piper glanced around at the students; they were all staring mouths agape, it was so silent you could have heard a pin drop and the tension was so thick you could cut it.

"Oh shut up -"

"Piper this is no time to get angry," said Prue calmly. No time to get angry, Piper seethed, this time was as good as any especially seeing how this whole thing had ruined the first date she was going have with Leo in months. "Leo," she shouted.

"Oh Prue, Piper," gasped Phoebe as she jumped around excitedly, "I see him, I actually see him. It's Harry Potter."

"Oh shut up, Pheebs," said Prue and Piper at the same time.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this little sisterly pursuit but did you by any chance say your surname was Halliwel," said a female voice from behind them.

"The Charmed ones, yes we are," Piper replied briskly as she stared the guy - Snape it seemed - in the eye.

A rush of whispers came from the students in front of them. It seemed they could not stay quiet for long.

"You've heard of us," said Prue as she got up to shake the new witches hand.

"Why of course you are the greatest witches of all time are not."

"Well I wouldn't say that," answered Prue blushing.

"I thought you lived in America," shouted a voice from students, Piper had no idea who.

"San Francisco," said Piper as she began the tedious job of shaking hand after hand, "that's where we were last time I checked. Until we were pushed into the vortex and speaking of home we must be getting back. Leo!"

"Oh Piper don't be silly," squealed Phoebe, "we have to stay. We can't just leave," at which turned around, ignored her sisters and waved, a childish grin on her face, at the students.

"She's right Piper," said Prue, "we really can't leave. The demon sent as here for a reason."

"Yes and now it's proberly found some way to get to The Book Of Shadows and has completely wrecked my home in the process," Piper snapped.

The old wizard turned to them, "I'm sorry, but your sisters are right. You'll find you won't be able to leave at least for the moment."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Harry Potter, I am merely writing a work of fanfiction. Be kind as this is my first fanfic

Authors note: I'm sorry that this such a short chapter, but it's merely a stepping stone for the rest of the plot so don't be put off. I also apologise in advance for any spelling mistakes in names and things.

Piper spun around, stared Dumbledore in the eye, "what do you mean we won't be able to leave!"

"I mean exactly that, but I'm afraid this is neither the time or the place to discuss it. And if you don't mind I myself am rather hungry and I believe the students are too," he glanced at them, taking in their nods and murmurs of appreciation, "for now you can sit with us and eat to your hearts content."

And with a flourish he turned, beckoned to Piper and her sisters to sit at nearly set places and as they sat down said, "now let us begin," and began tucking in at the food that was now spread before them.

Piper glanced around, unsure of what quite to do and met Prue's eyes, she smiled at her sister and turned to Phoebe who whispered; "it's just like in the books"

The food smelled wonderful and it came in every shape size and colour, there was so much of it and it awakened her senses. Before she even lifted the first folk full to her mouth Piper could already taste. Maybe, Piper thought, just maybe I might grow to like it here.

Harry Potter glanced at his friends, all around the hall amidst the sounds of students eating and the chatter of conversation there was a buzz. There was no prize for guessing who they were all talking about, the charmed ones. There mysterious guests who had turned up out of the blue.

Not many people knew who they were, not many had before this even heard of them, but that of course only added to their charm.

Harry turned to Hermione; she read more than all of than the whole of Gryffindor put together surely she would know who they were.

"So have you heard of them Hermione, the charmed ones I mean."

"Yeah who exactly are they?" said Ron with his mouth full, Hermione pulled a face and Harry just laughed. "What's the big fuss over them? Professer McGonagel still hasn't wiped that silly grin off her face."

"The fuss, they are only the greatest witches of all time," retorted Hermione. "I can't believe you've never heard of them."

"It's seems not many people have," said Harry.

"Yeah, not everyone knows the amount you know Hermione, I keep telling you to remember that.'

"Oh ha ha, you think you're so funny," pounced Hermione, "they all have powers. Prue the oldest is telepathic, Piper the middle one – the one who had the argument with Snape - has the power to freeze time and blow things up and Phoebe the youngest has premonitions."

"So?"

"So1 They're amazing, apparently they ride San Francisco of demons and that's not an easy job. They're something of a legend – even more so than you Harry." She glanced around as if noticing for the first time that is was not just Ron and Harry who were listening.

"What's with the wand thing?" asked Neville, a friend and fellow Gryffindor.

"Nothing," replied Hermione, "they just don't need them."

"Well that's bullshit," said Ron disbelieving.

"You shouldn't question things so much,"snapped Hermione.

"Well the middle one – Piper, she's hot," said Ron.

"Yeah the way she snapped at Snape –"answered Harry.

"Yeah that was amazing," finished Ron's twins Fred and George, "I hope they stay for a long time."


End file.
